Love and War
by YouSentMeFlying
Summary: Fitz one-shot. Rated T for language.


**I actually wrote this for school since my English teacher loves my papers on Degrassi characters ;) no, really, she does. I haven't gotten my grade back on this one yet, but I get A's on my other two. Shoutout to Ms. Robbins for being the most MAWSTRUCK ( yeah, that's a word ) teacher ever. *…she made me say that***

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Degrassi or any of it's characters**

The thudding grew faster and faster, hurrying to match the pace of his heartbeat. It was normally this time of the day, after hours at Degrassi Community School, that Fitz would begin to let his mind wander to places hardest to suppress. Thinking over things he tried his most to ignore.

But whenever he decided to let go; decided to let his mind wander, he always thought of one very particular girl. Clare Edwards. But of couse that fucktard, Eli Goldsworthy had to grab her, reel her in before Fitz even got the chance to make a move on her.

Maybe he was too slow, or Clare wasn't interest.

That made absolutely no sense at all. Why would she go for a guy like Eli; a smartass emo, when she could go for him; badass bad boy with charm, and smooth moves?

Maybe it wasn't a good idea for him to go for Clare, anyway. Fitz thought back to when he was in grade 10; he used to hang out with Johnny DiMarco and his dumbass friend, Bruce The Moose. Johnny went from being a complete badass to a softie who started reading poetry in public. Yeah, he could see Johnny reading in the privacy of his own home, but at school? Hell no.

He had promised himself, years ago, that he would never let a girl take over his head and make him go crazy - turn him into a flower.

Fitz suddenly felt himself drift off into a gentle sleep but his thoughts still roamed his mind as he lay there with his headphones pressed tightly over his ears. He dreamt of the day Eli got him arrested from fake I.D. possession of some criminal - it was awesome. Such a rush. But Fitz was still pissed at the guy for getting him his own personal record which Fitz was never happy about. His dream setting switched over to when he got into that fake knife fight at Vegas Night - it was all a joke but everyone took it seriously. Not too seriously, obviously, considering he was already out of jail and back at Degrassi where Eli just kept on taunting him more. That never bothered Fitz, what did bother him was, he had everything Fitz didn't. A nice house, a beautiful girlfriend, a car, actual friends…

But this time, in the dream, it wasn't the law enforcement that interrupted him, it was a loud, yet sweet velvet sounding voice. "Fitz!" he heard someone calling his name.

He opened his eyes and saw Clare Edwards sitting across from him on the blue bleachers with tears running down her face. He took the headphones off of his head, and set it to the side gently, sitting up straight to face her. "What's wrong?" he asked her, placing a hand on her soft bare shoulder. It was time to take a risk.

"E-Eli and I broke up. I just needed someone to talk to, and I saw you here - sorry if I'm interrupting your 'you time'. I don't want to be alone."

Fitz smiled a little, trying not to make it too obvious that he was giddy about their breakup. "I'm sorry, Clare." he apologized, trying to sound as sincere and apologetic as he could. "Do I need to beat him up?"

She laughed quietly. "No, I'm actually glad we broke up."

"Then why are you crying?" he questioned, moving an inch closer to her, and tracing his hand up to her soft flushed cheek.

"I will miss him as a boyfriend, but…once I'm over this, I was kind of wondering if," she stared down at the gymnasium floor, blushing a little before she finished. "if you would wait for me."

Fitz face lit up, grinning ear to ear - something he hasn't done in the longest time. He was actually happy for the first time in months. "Of course." he whispered, tucking the hair behind Clare's ear when her ocean blue eyes met his again.

Finally.

**So…I know not too many people like Fitz, but honestly, I am, and always will be TeamFitz. I mean, I love Eli and Eclare ( heck, I even help run a Munro army on twitter ) but Fitz is like more of my type than Eli is and I kind of feel bad for Fitz. I'm kind of defending myself =P all you need to worry about is me loving Munro more than James. Which will never change. (: TeamMunro Team Fitz TeamEFlare**


End file.
